Mi querido y fiel gato
by kizu-chan
Summary: La luna sera cubierta poco a poco por el matiz de la sangre y la noche nos cobijara con una eterna oscuridad... aun asi siempre estare a tu lado sorato..... ya el chap 3 XD
1. Chapter 1

el derecho de digimon como la historia y los personajes pertenesen a sus horiginales autores la fanfic aqui presentado me pertenese y se ase sin fines de lucro

**La luna sera cubierta poco a poco por el matiz de la sangre y la noche nos cobijara con una eterna oscuridad...**

* * *

_**Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo existía una bruja muy poderosa, de gran belleza de largos cabellos y ojos tan rojos e intensos como la sangre de una piel tan pálida que pareciera nunca haber sido tocada por el sol...vivia alejada de las personas en un bosque encantado acompañada por su siempre fiel gato negro de ojos azules y si tenias algo que desearas con todo tu ser solo tenias que adentrarte a ese horrible lugar y ella apareceria frente ati sin importar que fuese rico o pobre, con su rostro tapado por una gran capucha negra y su elegante vestido color vino para despues escuchar las palabras de un trato que tendras que pactar**_

_**"DIME CUAL ES EL DESEO QUE ALBERGA TU POBRE CORAZON QUE YO LO CUMPLIRE PERO PRIMERO PON ATENCION ALO QUE TEDIRE...AQUELLO QUE ES TAN ANHELADO Y DESEADO CUMPLIRE NO IMPORTA QUE SEA ,SI ES POR UN BIEN O POR UN MAL YO LO HARE REALIDAD UNA VIDA DE DICHA TE ESPERA SI ACEPTAS PACTAR, QUE AL FINAL DE TU VIDA TU ALMA ME PERTENECERA"**_

_**ese era el contrato y el valor a pagar si aseptabas. Gracias a ella el pequeño pueblo de donde era se lleno de gran lujo y aparente felicidad pero el sacerdote de aquel pueblo empezo a meter el temor de que sin sus almas no entrarian al sagrado cielo y sus almas que quedarian en el poder de la bruja serian condenadas a servir a satanas para vivir una eternidad de completa agonia y que si querian su salvacion tendrian que deshacerse de aquella persona hereje para ser libres, las personas por temor alas palabras del sacerdote empezaron a confabular contra a aquella que avia cumplido sus caprichos el temor de pocos se esparcio en todo el pueblo y no dispuestos a pagar su contrato para tener la salvacion se adentraron en el bosque en busca de la bruja la cual aparecio frente de todos al mirarla se lanzaron contra de ella. asiendo que la furia que se escondia en ella saliera a flote matando aquellos que estaban cerca de ella. El sacerdote lucho en su contra saliendo victorioso al debilitar ala bruja que fue capturada por los aldeanos y atada a una hoguera para asi darle fin ala vida de la bruja y liberar sus almas pero antes la bruja maldijo alos aldeanos que despues de su muerte el pueblo caeria en desgracia y que ni aun siendo quemada sus almas serian devueltas que serian consumidas junto con ella fue lo unico que dijo en su muerte sin darles el lujo de oirla gritar en medio de las llamas que la envolvian y consumian poco a poco, mientras todo era observado por los ojos azules de aquel gato negro que compartio su vida ante aquella que fuese su ama y dueña...**_

En un edificio departamental en uno de los tantos apartamentos se mira por la gran ventana una chica leyendo un libro en su cama para despues dejarlo sobre ella voltea asia el pequeño balcon para despues pararse y dirigirse hacia el mira la noche en odaiba y suspira mientras mira atenta las estrellas

-_baya que historia tan... tonta_- eso es lo que sale de sus labios despues de meditar sobre lo que avia leido ase unos momentos -_ por que tengo que hacer un reporte sobre eso... seria mas facil si solo me preguntara "señorita takenoushi que piensa sobre la historia" y asi solo le diria "pues vera_ _maestro creo que es una historia bastante tonta_" mmm si respondiera eso _seguro me castigaria ja haaa odio los reportes_ - se recargo en el barandal y cierra sus ojos

mientras ella se queja en su balcon en el edificio de enfrente se asomaba una sombra desde la azotea que la observaba desde la oscuridad con unos ojos tintinieantes y una sonrisa bastante misteriosa

-_mje te encontre_ -

un escalofrio recorrio el cuerpo de la chica haciendo la temblar -uuu creo que empezo a hacer frio mmm mejor me voy a dormir aun me queda el domingo para hacer el reporte -se dijo asi misma

semete nuevamente asu cuarto recostandose en su calida cama y apagando la lampara de mesa que tenia asu lado mientras la sombra seguia observandola pasaron unos minutos para que aquella sombra se parara en la orilla de aquel edificio con su amplia sonrisa para despues saltar hacia el balcon ajilmente y escuchandose un cascabeleo callo de cuclillas a ese lugar dio unos pasos asia la puerta de vidrio de la recamara de la chica y recorrerla lentamente para no despertarla camino asia ella y la observo por un tiempo como es que dormia placidamente ,como su pecho se alzaba y bajaba al ritmo de su respiracion se acerco mas ala cama depositandose lentamente sobre ella, acerco su rostro un poco mas

-_despierta_

una voz ronroneante llego alos oidos de la chica asiendo que abriera pesadamente sus ojos, su vista era un poco borrosa y miraba una silueta delante de ella y que se posaba pesadamente tambien sobre ella abrio sus ojos desmesurada mente ahogando un grito pavor ante aquello que miraba trato de safarse pero aquel individua la tenia aprisionada con su cuerpo y tomandola de los brazos se acerco a su oido

-_quedate quieta no te aredaño_

-_q qui quien eres tu como entraste aqui -se atrevio a decir_

-_mje lo supuse me olvidaste pero note preocupes aun asi siempre estare a tu lado_

-_que? que estas diciendo yono te_- el chico alejo su rostro alde ella asiendo que lo pudiera ver bien por la claridad que emitia la enorme luna de aquella noche y lo que sus ojos encontraron fue el rostro de un chico de piel nivea y rasgos finos con una cabellera dorada untanto revuelta con un par de ojos gatunos color zafiro tan hermosos que emitian su propio brillo que te hechizaban y lo que le llamo mas la atencion fue lo que sobresalia entre sus rubios cabellos

-_u unas orejas?_ -parpadeo unas cuantas beses -_eso no puede ser real aaa yace_ -se dijo si misma

-_mmm?_

-hi_yace lo que pasa jajaja por supuesto y todo gracias a mi maestro por andarme dejando leer esas_ _historias tan aburridas mira lo que ando soñando jajaja cuando me despierte se lo contare a alguien_

-_que estas diciendo esto no es un sueño _-ledijo con una sonrisa seductora

-_ano? entonces por que estaria un chico apuesto y con orejas en mi recamara_-se burlaba de si misma

-_por que e venido a despertarte "Amaya"_

-_Amaya? te estas confundiendo mi nombre es sora, sora takenoushi_

-_no queda tiempo el pandemonium se acerca_

-_que no entendiste me estas confundiendo y que eso del pandemon_

la chica callo al mirar como es que aquel rubio con una de sus manos saco unas afiladas garras para cortar asi un poco su propia lengua dejandola en estado de shok el la miro con sus profundos ojos y se acerco asu rostro, tomando el menton abrio un poco la boca de ella para introducir su lengua en la pequeña boca de la chica y sellarlo con su boca en forma de un beso apasional de parte de el ella sintio como la lengua de el se movia dentro de ella dandole un placer que nunca abia sentido cerro sus ojos con un poco de fuerza y correspondiendo al beso en lo quesedor sabor a sangre poco despues el chico se separo lenta mente de ella dejando un ilillo rojizo que se rompio al separarse mas

-_abre tus ojos_

al escuchar la vos de el fue cuando cedio cuenta de que aquel beso se abia terminado y de lo que avia echo abrio sus ojos sintiendo como sus mejillas le quemaban miro al chico que le seguia sonriendo de esa forma tan coqueta que no savia que decir sus palabras se ahogaban asi mismas de pronto el peso del chico ya nofue tanto ya que se avia parado al lado de su cama miro como la mirada coqueta del chico desaparecia para remplazarla por una con agresividad y seño fruncido

-_mje estan aqui_

-_que?_ - las palabras del chico la confundian cada ves mas -_quien esta aqui?_

el chico saco de sus dos manos unas enormes garras y su ventana se rompio en miles de fragmentos lo que la hizo gritar cubriendose con sus brazos se escuchaba como es que caian cada uno de los cristales en su apartamento quito sus brazos para mirar nueva mente su ventana y puerta sin vidrio loque dejaba entrar un ligero viento helado de pronto sintio como si algo pesado se acercaba ,una rrafaja de viento violento entro en aquel lugar el chico se puso en una posicion como si fuera de ataque de pronto una enorme sombra negra aparecio en su balcon que poco a poco iba tomando forma de un monstruo grotesco y con garras mucho mas grandes que las del chico, sintio como si la sangre se le helara por completo y su corazon quisiera salir de su pecho de tanto palpitar ,aquel monstruo empezo a moverse asia ella rompiendo los marcos donde hubo una ves vidrio y levantando una de sus garras dispuesto a partirla en dos, grito contodos sus pulmones y agachando su cabeza pero nada aun seguia viva miro como el chico estaba frente a ella sosteniendo la garra de su atacante para despues aventarlo con una fuerza sobre humana asi afuera del edificio el chico corrio asia el balcon saltando de el, ella no savia que pasaba solo se paro y corrio al balcon miro asia abajo para mirar si el estaba bien pero la altura no le ayudaba a ver bien por lo que salio del apartamento asia la parte baja cuando llego abajo y salio del edificio volteo a todas partes para ver si encontraba el cuerpo del chico pero nada de pronto escucho como algo de metal era destrozado volteo asu izquierda y miro ahi al chico aun luchado con esa cosa que estaba sobre un coche echo pedasos, el chico se acerco a gran velocidad al monstruo, sus garras se avian vuelto de un color rojo intenso el chico le dio el ultimo ataque partiendolo en dos, gotas de sangre lo bañaron mientras se encontraba en cuclillas se paro lentamente y se giro asia ella mirandola serio con sus ojos zafiro y rostro manchado de sangre

-_sangre_

fue lo unico que dijo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos cafesozos rojizos y llenos de pavor no podia quitar su vista mientras era bañado por la sangre y siendo salpicada por unas cuantas gotas sintio como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor daba vueltas y se ponia borroso su vista se desvanecia y sentio como es que su cuerpo perdia fuerza...de pronto ya no miro nada, avia perdido el conocimiento antes de que su cuerpo callera y tocara el piso fue sostenida por unas garras cubiertas de sangre.

-_todo a empezado_

el chico le sonrio tiernamente mientras la miraba reposar en sus brazos...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

u.û mmm bueno empese una nueva historia todo gracias a que mi computadora se le ocurrio alocarse y ps lamande a arreglar y todas mis historias y capitulos de YAMA SENSEI y LAMUÑECA & EL TITERE se borraron T-T y empese a escribir un capitulo segun yo para continuar pero se me ocurrio esta historia jejeje asi que les presento una nueva historia si quieren que continue la de yama sensei embienle reviews para que la continue sino me enfocare en esta y pausare la otra por tiempo indefinido T-T nadie la apoya tambien diganme que piensan de esta y enbien reviews porfaaaa T-T de por si ando depre con lo de mi compu snf mmm OK mejor me los lebanto yop solita aver y me echo porras con mis maracas XD JE JE JE

KIZU-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Los derecho de digimon como la historia y los personajes pertenesen a sus horiginales autores el fanfic aqui presentado me pertenese y se hace sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**chap 2**

**mi querido y fiel gato**

La chica de cabellera rojiza se encontraba recostada en su suave cama durmiendo placidamente hasta que sintió como los rayos de sol la empezaban a molestar e interrumpir su sueño alo que tuvo que abrir sus ojos ante la luz que entraban por su ventana e iluminaba su rostro molestando su par de ojos.

-_maldición¡-_ dijo moviéndose en su cama y tapándose los ojos- _por que no sales a molestar mas tarde mmm._

renegaba contra el sol que miraba en su ventana con su rostro enojado y apuntándolo amenazadora mente asta que su rostro volvió a relajarse como diciendo "si aja el sol seba a tomar la molestia de salir cuando yo quiera" se froto los ojos para despejarse y miro su gran ventana, que do así un momento asta que unas imágenes de un chico con orejas, bastante apuesto estaba sobre ella y de un monstruo que destrozaba su ventana.

-_fue un sueño... solo un sueño_-dijo en tono bajo y mirando sin parpadear ala ventana, se paro para dirigirse a su balcón y mirar el hermoso cielo azul de aquella mañana de pronto tomo el barandal con fuerza.

-_y todo es culpa del maestro por dejarme leer ese tipo de historias¡¡¡-_ grito molesta, para después tomar aire y relajarse nuevamente de pronto una de las imágenes que mas recordaba fue de aquel beso, toco sus labios al recordar

-_aun así, fue tan real y el sabor..._ - sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado por lo que había recordado, sacudió su cabeza y la recargo en el barandal - _también la sangre fue tan real, como caía gota tras gota cubriéndolo a el y las gotas que caían en mi rostro se sentían calidas al_ _resbalar en mi rostro..._ -tembló ante aquel recuerdo, de pronto su celular sonó y dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo sonar, lo miro un tiempo de lejos y volvió asía adentro de su recamara para tomar aquel aparato y mirar quien la llamaba, cuando miro por fin quien fue el responsable del susto.

-_que paso mimi?-_dijo al contestar el aparato

-_sorita quiero pedirte un favor siiiiii_ - contesto en tono efusivo

-_mmm esta bien y que es lo que quieres?_

-_mmm mejor telodigo en Palette Town tepárese._

-_entonces como en una hora y media estoy por allá_- dijo cansada.

-_ok teveo allá sorita bye, bye_-después de eso solo se escucho el sonido molesto que hacen al colgar, Sora solo suspiro después de un tiempo se arreglo para ver a su amiga en palette town no se arreglo mucho solo se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de manga corta que le llegaba a mitad de sus caderas, con sus flats blancos, su pelo lo traía como siempre suelto, ya que estuvo lista se dirigió al lugar citado con mimi espero unos 10 minutos para que llegara su amiga.

-_Soraaaa¡¡¡ que bien ya estabas aquí_- le dijo tomando sus manos

-_si mimi a hora dime que quieres por que no hiciste venir en vano._

-_que impaciente eres_- dijo mas seria y voltio su cara a otra parte para después sonreírle y tomarla de la mano -_vamos._

-_adonde?-_mimi no contesto ala pregunta, solo la jalo asía donde se dirigía aun pequeño callejón, al que sora no miraba muy segura y la asía sentir mal el ambiente de aquel lugar había algo que la asía sudar frío y no savia que hacían en ese lugar que aparte no se miraba muy seguro

-_Mimi dime ya que es lo que quieres._

-_mmm no estaba segura de venir sola por que me daba miedo... y todo por la culpa de lo que me paso esta mañana._

-_mimi, que es lo que te paso?-_ decía preocupada por la expresión y tono de voz de mimi.

-_me an pasado cosas horribles... cosas que no tienen lógica me entiendes, solo se cual es el motivo de todo esto que me esta pasando._

mimi miraba a sora seriamente y sora solo la observaba preocupada y se imagino que tal vez y le aya pasado algo realmente malo pero mas se preocupo con lo ultimo que dijo de las cosas sin explicación aloque sora se acercó a mimi abrazándola

-_dime mimi que es lo que te a paso._

-_y... yo, yo rompí un espejo_-decía mientras hundia su cara en el pecho de sora que tenia una cara de de qué me hablas.

-_... Mimi._

-_lose es horrible y por eso me ha pasado cada cosa como en la mañana al bañarme el agua estaba fría después al cambiarme mi blusa favorita tenia una mancha y al peinarme mi pelo_- mimi le enseño un mechón quemado- _míralo nunca me abia pasado esto siempre soy muy cuidadosa con mis cosas y conmigo_-decía al borde de lagrimas

_-...y el punto de todo esto es?_

-_quiero que me acompañes a hacerme una limpia_.

-_una limpia... mimi para esto me as echó venir asta palette town tan temprano, sabes que tengo que hacer un trabajo de la escuela para mañana_-decía molesta

-_pero me da miedo venir a sitios así yo solita_- abrazaba fuertemente a sora

-_esta bien vamos rápido y me dejas ir que tengo cosas que hacer._

-_si_ -le contesto feliz y caminaron hacia la parte más oscura donde se miraba una pequeña mesa con unas velas que daban poca luz a aquel sitio y dos mujeres una joven y la otra una anciana la mas joven les sonrío al verlas mientras la más anciana estaba sentada en una esquina con sus ojos cerrados.

-_díganme que se les ofrece_-dijo la más joven a lo que sora empujo a mimi para que reaccionara

-_he este yo vengo a que me hagan una limpia_-dijo nerviosa mimi

-_esta bien, ven conmigo_

la mujer se paró y le enseño una pequeña puerta ala que le ofrecía pasar. mimi solo le dio una última mirada a sora antes de ir a ese lugar, sora solo miraba y se quedó parada afuera se sentía un poco mareada por la pesadez de aquel lugar pero más de una esquina donde se encontraba la anciana ala que se le quedo mirando hasta que la anciana alzó su cabeza pero aun con los ojos cerrados. sora solo se puso un poco nerviosa y más cuando escucho la vos ronca de la anciana

-_niña_

sora la observo un poco más antes de contestarle ya que sentía como su garganta estaba completamente seca

-_sí?_

-_acércate._

sora camino hacía la anciana, ya que estuvo frente a ella la anciana agarro fuerte la mano de sora atrayéndola mas a ella sora sintió como algo pesado en el ambiente la mareaba cada ves más.

-_niña te dire lo que te espera._

-_yo, yo no he venido a que me lean el futuro_- dijo asustada.

-_nunca dije que te lo leería, dije que te lo diría._

-_aun así no quiero y si me hace el favor de soltar mi mano._

-_no quieres que te lo diga? o es que tienes miedo de lo que ya sabes_-la anciana pausó lo que decía.

sora sé iba poniendo más nerviosa ante la actitud extraña y de la gran fuerza que tenia la anciana la cual nunca imagino que siendo tan vieja y de una imagen tan frágil tuviera tal fuerza, aparte sentía como es que el aire le hacia cada ves más falta, sora quiso decir algo pero la anciana volvió a hablar con la vos mas ronca que antes y abriendo sus ojos los cuales eran completa mente blancos.

-_la tentación y el deseo por el líquido rojo te llamara aunque no quieras tu mundo se cubrirá por el, tu camino está decidido no importa que lo quieras cambiar ó que lo quieras negar, tu lucha continuara llena de tristeza y despedidas de seres queridos personas allegadas ati no son lo que parecen, tu no eres lo que aparentas, diferente cuerpo diferente mente pero misma alma, el odio te consume atada a ese destino que teforzaste a seguir ase años, abra cosas que aparentan lo que no es y te engañaran te confundirán, los ojos rojos llenos de deseo y sangre volverán, aunque no quieras ver, aunque no quieras escuchar y sentir, tu llamado ya fue hecho y el despertar esta cerca._

sora quedo en estado de shock nose movía, ni decía nada sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y sus orbes se movían con vida propia, no entendía nada de lo que decía, pero dentro de ella esas palabras resonaban haciendo eco dentro de ella y una voz que la incitaba a hacer algo que no le gustaba, a algo que no era ella, reacciono y ya no sintió la mano de la anciana sobre ella, la miro confundida sin saber que decir, miro como la boca de la anciana se movía queriendo decir algo pero no escuchaba quiso agudizar su oído para poder escuchar, de pronto sintió las viejas y temblorosas manos de la anciana en su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron mas, sintió aquel miedo ya familiar de aquel raro sueño y escucho lo que decía la anciana en tono apenas audible, con aquella vos ronca y tétrica.

-_ten cuidado con el gato negro._

Sora se retiró brusca mente de la anciana, mientras la anciana la observaba con los ojos blancos, sintió como un escalofrió recorría toda su columna, el aire le era insuficiente de pronto sintió como sus pies se empezaron a mover y alejándose lo mas lejos que le fuera posible de aquel lugar, no pensó en nada por el terror que le provoco las palabras de aquella anciana, no entendía nada de lo que dijo, ni porque le avía dicho eso aun así sentía que comprendía por esa razón sitio más miedo.

Cuando paro de correr cedió cuenta que ya no estaba en palette town, regreso a su apartamento a aquel lugar que era su hogar, a aquel que como siempre se sentía tan vacío y sin vida, miro su cocina y sala con un deje de tristeza, se dirigió a su recamara y se tiró en su cama boca abajo mirando la gran ventana y el atardecer posado en ella, empezó a sentir como sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, antes de cerrarlos completa mente y de que el sol cayera y anocheciera escucho un levée cascabeleo pero demasiado leve como para despertarla, sus ojos por fin se cerraron y el sol calló por completo cubriendo las calles por un manto oscuro y poca mente iluminado por la luna.

Un par de sombras no muy lejos de aquel lugar miraban al departamento donde vivía la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado, una hizo un movimiento con su mano, surgiendo así más sombras pero no como ellos sino mas grandes de un color negro brilloso que paresia tener vida por el movimiento constante de sus cuerpos viscosos de los que caían un líquido viscoso del mismo color. las criaturas lebantaron sus deformes rostros asía el departamento de sora pero sin moverse de su lugar, asta que uno chasqueo sus dedos alo que los monstruos empezaron a dirigirse a aquél lugar.

Mientras la pelirroja seguía descansando, un escalofrío ya conocido la despertó abriendo sus ojos y mirando su ventana un poco alterada, se paró de donde estaba y salio corriendo del departamento y sentía como el frío sudor caía por su rostro que estaba un poco pálido, de pronto pauso su andar por el cansancio pero el miedo que sentía no se iba de su cuerpo, ella abia pensado que retirándose de aquel lugar ese sentimiento se iría pero se equibovocó, de pronto sintió como una atmósfera pesada se ponía sobre ella, no como la de aquel callejón, aun podía respirar pero la hacia presentir algo de tras de ella no quería voltear algo le decía que no le gustaría pero aun así se armó de valor y volteo encontrándose con cuatro criaturas bastante parecidas alo que ella abia dicho que fue solo un sueño.

-_entonces no fue un sueño?._

Se escuhó el tembloroso susurro de la joven que callo al piso con su rostro lleno de terror ante aquellas criaturas que estaban enfrente de ella y que se acercaban cada ves más a ella y con intenciones no muy amigables con ella, alo que tubo que reaccionar si quería salvar su propia vida y sacar fuerzas de donde fueran para volver a correr, se dirigió hacia el puente de un parque cercano para poder descansar un poco y recuperar el aliento miro para todas partes antes de parar y estar más segura de que no correría ningún peligro y se recargó en el puente de piedra.

-_esto debe de ser un sueño no es lógico que salgan criaturas de la nada y que me estén_ _siguiendo._

Sora miró a uno de sus lados para mirar a una de las criaturas que la seguían, de pronto la criatura se lanzó contra de ella alo que solo se agachó y la criatura cayo al río debajo del puente, sora se paró para mirar adonde había caído la criatura.

-_uno menos de que preocuparme._

Tras decir eso escucho como unas respiraciones estaban tras de ella alo que se maldijo por haber dicho aquello, volteo para mirar como una de las criaturas se disponía a atacarla y las otras la rodeaban sin dejarle una salida de pronto un cascabeleo llegó a los oídos de sora, y tan rápido como parpadeo una de las criaturas caía al piso desintegrándose y dejando un charco viscoso en el, y dejando a la vista a aquel extraño pero apuesto rubio de la ves pasada con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora de aquella noche.

-_alparecer te atraen los problemas o mejor dicho a los problemas les atraes, no?._

Fue lo que salio de los labios del rubio al verla a los ojos, mientras ella empezaba a respirar con alivío por la presencia del chico que por alguna razón le daba seguridad al estar con él.

La luna sera cubierta poco a poco por el matiz de la sangre y la noche los cobijara con una eterna oscuridad...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

bueno por fin tube bastante tiempo para escribir aunque fue poco el tiempo T-T boy a empesar cursos snf, aaa mejor olvido mi triste vida. bueno como decia despues de como un mes escribo este capitulo que no es muy largo... aaa si creo que seran asi de cortos creo yo u.u mmm gueno no tengo mas que desir mmm no creo que no... bueno manden reviews y gracias por su apoyo T-T

agradesimientos a:**Kagura haruno, anna Kyouyama12, Yukino-de-Kurama, Sucel y a KNT**(haaa creeme que te agradeseria tu ayuda contactame . por que no dejaste un correo en el review jejeje gueno si esque todavia estas disponible con esta atolondrada te lo agradesco la nesesito mi ortografia es mala je)

ummm aver si no me disen algo por contestar el review aqui ya me diieron que ta proibido pero me hurgia je, y como pensaba contestar aqui los reviews jejeje pero para la proxima ya boy a contestar los reviews por reply creo que a hora si tendre tiempo jejeje apenas me estan poniendo al tanto con las reglas pero agradesco mucho sus reviews chicas y a todos los que leen mi historia XD nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y la historia se hace sin fines de lucro

Chap#3

-_aparecer te atraen los problemas o mejor dicho a los problemas les atraes, no?._

Fue lo que salió de los labios del rubio al verla a los ojos, mientras ella empezaba a respirar con alivio por la presencia del chico que por alguna razón le daba seguridad al estar con él.

Los monstruos que estaban al frente de Sora se giraron hacia el chico dispuestos a atacarlo; pero él los esquivó ágilmente.

Mientras Sora seguía asombrada y aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, no se podía mover del lugar donde estaba parada, con sus pies temblorosos, su respiración agitada y cansada. Tampoco podía quitar su vista de aquel chico rubio con orejas que al parecer siempre sería su salvador.

Los movimientos de él al atacar la hipnotizaban, con sus movimientos ágiles y elegantes de su cuerpo igual que ante noche, cuando todo le había parecido todo un gran sueño fantasioso y poco creíble que pudiera pasar en la vida real.

De pronto su rostro sé encontró sintiendo frías gotas salpicándole, parpadeó un poco mientras salía de su trance y tocaba su rostro manchado por gotas de un color azul verdoso, no eran como las de ayer de color rojo vivo que al igual la habían manchado aunque despertó sin rastro de alguna. Éstas eran bastante frías para provenir de algo que supuestamente tenía vida.

Miro los cuerpos de aquellos monstruos caer para después desintegrarse y dejar un charco del color azul verdoso como el que había manchado su rostro moreno; al pequeño charco le salían a flote unas pequeñas burbujas que al salir a la superficie se reventaban.

Él la miró fijamente, con la misma sonrisa juguetona que le resultaba tan atrayente y ella lo miró sin poder decir nada, a sus labios se le escapaban las palabras y se ponía más nerviosa con el pasar de los segundos, segundos que le parecían horas, unas horas bastante incómodas, sé atrevió a dar un paso tembloroso, sus manos las movía constantemente, pero su cabeza la mantenía en alto a pesar de sus nervios que parecía la desbaratarían. Paró frente a él mirándolo a esos ojos gatunos.

Él tomó una de las manos de Sora para acercarla a sus labios masculinos y con delicadeza posó un beso cálido sobre la piel morena de la chica, la cual por aquel contacto se enrojeció e hizo su último esfuerzo por hablar, lo cual hizo con un poco de tartamudeo.

-Gra... gracias por haberme salvado y también ayer, no, no pude agradecerte el otro día pero en serio te agradezco mucho el que lo hayas hecho aunque ni siquiera me conozcas-Sora bajó su cabeza en forma de reverencia.

-No tienes porque agradecerme, solo hacía mi deber.

Tan rápido como él dejó de decir las últimas palabras esas empezaron a hacer eco en el subconsciente de Sora y sin poder comprender por qué decía esas cosas, por qué decía que era su deber, era como si ya lo hubiera dicho; pero ni siquiera lo conocía. El no poder entender eso solo hizo que se enfadara y estallara contra él.

-Porqué sigues diciendo eso?-ella estaba con la cabeza baja- por qué es tu deber? Ya te lo dije no te conozco... aparte, por qué desde que apareciste en mi vida me está sucediendo este tipo de cosas?... tal vez te agradezca que me hayas salvado, pero- Sora alzó su vista hacia el chico con los ojos bastante enfurecidos- todo esto empezó por tu culpa!

Él seguía con su sonrisa, mirándola parada y molesta, con las mejillas enrojecidas por el enfado. Miró al horizonte para ver el cielo que estaba a punto del amanecer.

-No piensas contestarme?-lo llamó enfadada- mi vida era perfecta y normal y, y a hora me encuentro siendo perseguida y salvada por un perfecto desconocido que tiene orejas de animal y que ni siquiera me ha dicho su nombre!.

Lo tomó por los brazos obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos. Él solo la miró con unos ojos serenos que no se encontraban para nada nerviosos por el interrogatorio de la chica.

-pides demasiadas explicaciones, pero todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, Amaya-le frotó una de sus mejillas manchadas.

-Que no soy Amaya, mi nombre es Sora apréndetelo!-retiró la mano del rubio de una manera un poco violenta.

-lo siento, sora.

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios del rubio, sintió que la piel se le enchinaba, de pronto miró que el chico se le acercaba a su rostro, lo único que ella hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y abrirlos al sentir que los labios del chico estaban en su mejilla. Cuando él se separó miro por encima del hombro de Sora con una sonrisa que no era de mucha felicidad hacia lo que miraba a lo lejos.

-conque el también ya ha llegado... tal vez las cosas sucedan más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Sora se desconcertó con lo que el había dicho y se giró para ver qué era lo que el rubio miraba fijamente hacia el otro lado del puente. Se quedó mirando extrañada, pero no había nada, de pronto se miró (apareció?) una silueta de alguien que se acercaba trotando en un traje deportivo de la escuela superior Odaiba, cuando miró de más cerca, pudo observar a alguien conocido para sus ojos. Era un chico de piel morena como ella y con un gran peinado color chocolate.

-Taichi- se asombro al ver a su amigo de la escuela el cual se detuvo al también reconocerla.

-Sora? Que haces aquí tan temprano, pensé que ya no entrenabas...

-He, no yo ya no entreno solo que... mm-pensó un poco lo que iba a decir- tenía un poco de insomnio y salí a caminar.

-No es un poco peligroso que hagas eso? Y además tú sola? Al menos cuando entrenabas salías conmigo a entrenar-dijo preocupado.

-No, no estoy sola, estoy con él...-cuando se giró el rubio ya no se encontraba a su lado.

-he? Con quién? - Preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera que parecía que buscaba a alguien tras ella .

-No olvídalo je, estaba un poco adormilada y no sabía que decía.

-Bueno- dijo no muy convencido –trata de no tomar tanto refresco que tequita el sueño-le sermoneó.

-si…

-Entonces, me voy que se hace tarde para la escuela y tomarme una ducha que estoy todo sucio… mmm… tú también date una, parece que ocupas un baño mas que yo je. el chico de cabellos alborotados se marcha corriendo del lugar.

-Eh… ducha – se mira hacia abajo, mira su ropa y manos manchados por aquellas manchas verdosas y después razona lo otro que dijo su amigo de la escuela- se hace tarde... oh no, la escuela!.

Sora salió disparada para su apartamento y pensando que con razón su amigo tenía esa cara de burla hacia ella al verla. No muy lejos de ese lugar aquellos sujetos con gabardinas blancas y rostros oscurecidos por la oscuridad del alba, observaban los acontecimientos con unas grandes sonrisas de burla en sus rostros.

-je, los peones ya están en movimiento –dijo uno de ellos mientras desaparecían del lugar,

--------- -----

Mientras sora en su apartamento se alistaba lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, que ni siquiera tomó un desayuno decente por las prisas, y solo colocó una pieza de pan en su boca y salió del lugar aún con los cabellos mojados.

En el camino pensaba en todas las extrañas cosas que le habían sucedido últimamente y que le estaban arruinando la vida. Al llegar a su aula, se encontró con su amiga de cabellos rozados con una cara molesta enfrente de su pupitre, lo que la hizo recordar que el día anterior la había abandonado en aquel callejón en Palette town.

-eh.. Buenos días Mimi- dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa.

-mmm buenos? Que yo sepa no he tenido ni un día bueno desde que rompí aquel espejo... bueno el asunto ya se ha ido mejorando desde que "fuimos" con la adivina pero "alguien" me abandonó en aquel sucio lugar.

-perdón, pero surgió un imprevisto y me tuve que ir.

-al menos hubieras dejado un recado.

-Si lo sé... –Sora bajó su cabeza y escuchó una risita y volteó a ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que ya no estaba molesto.

-Pues ni modo lo hecho, hecho está no? Pero mmm dime cual fue ese imprevisto he? Tiene que ver con algún chico-dijo intrigada.

Sora se sonroja por las preguntas de mimi y pensaba en lo fácil que su amiga cambiaba de ánimos

-mimi! Como crees no tiene nada que ver con un chico... bueno si tubo que ver algo un chico pero no fue por eso ... hay, ya nose que estoy diciendo- sora avergonzada se da un golpe en la frente al sentirse delatada por sus nervios.

-aja, con que si estas viendo a un chico, por que no me lo habías dicho?.

-bueno no es que estemos saliendo ni nada parecido nisiquiera lo veo por gusto es algo raro... -dijo ala defensiva.

-raro? Mmm es un nerd... ha es el superior jou?-pregunto mimi exaltada.

-he no como crees, no, no dije eso sino que esa persona es extraña de alguna manera bastante retorcida-dijo algo enfadada.

-Mmmm aa no entiendo-dice mimi con vos de niña.

-créeme que yo tampoco entiendo nada-pronuncia sora resignada con lo que le pasa.

-Buenos días!- alguien saluda muy animado tras de sora.

-buenos días- contestan las chicas a su compañero que acaba de llegar al igual que sora con su gran cabello mojado.

-por poco llegas tarde Taichin –lo llamo en forma de burla ya que el chico no legustaba para nada la forma en que lo llamaba- y ya sabes que el maestro no quiere mas retrasos tuyos. Le dice mimi con burla.

-te he dicho que no me digas "Taichin" para eso tengo un apellido así que ya te lo he dicho mil veces que me digas kamiya a secas-tai se pone molesto frente a mimi quien lo mira divertida por haberlo molestado por la pequeña modificación que le había dado para según ella sonara mas lindo..

-hay, como eres yo te permito llamarme por mi nombre y no me molesta, Taichin-dice inocente.

-que no me digas asi!

-ha pero como a sora si le permites llamarte por tu nombre yo te conozco de mas tiempo.

Tai se sonroja y mira de reojo a sora que se encontraba sentada en su pupitre a un lado de ellos con los ojos medio dormidos, por lo que no había puesto atención ala charla de sus amigos para descanso del chico.

-eso... eso es diferente-dice por lo bajo.

-ammm diferente aaaa pero Taichin ya sabes que sora no te mira asi, por lo que a ella no le llama la atención las cosas de templos ni sacerdotes y tu vives en un templo y eres el hijo del monje del templo y futuro monje principal- mimi puso su dedo en su barbilla pensando.

-y eso que, no por ser un monje no significa que no le pueda gustar!-tai seda cuenta que acaba de gritar lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca bastante colorado.

-jajajaja huy ya no te molestes mmm bueno, talvez tengas razón, solo nunca la lleves a tu casa que ella se marea en los templos.

Mimi se da media vuelta y se dirige a su lugar a sentarse. Mientras tai observa un poco triste a sora ya casi dormida en su lugar y se sienta en el pupitre que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Se mira entrar al maestro al aula con sus libros al brazo y se acomoda en su escritorio, todos los demás se sientan en sus lugares mientras el maestro toma lista de asistencia y los llama uno por uno, pero hay una que no contesta al llamado del maestro, por estar en los brazos de Morfeo. Por lo que el maestro se enfada y le lanza un borrado.

-señorita takenouchi! Conteste.

-haaaa si presente-dice exaltada y todos ríen.

-no se duerma en la clase y menos cuando aun no empiezo.

-si perdón no volverá suceder.

-m, mas le vale comencemos la clase.

El maestro toma el pedazo de tiza para comenzar a escribir cuando da el primer trazo en aquella pizarra, escuchan que alguien abre la puerta y un par de pasos entran al salón.

--------- ----

En un templo no muy lejano ala escuela superior odiaba,que estaba rodeado por grandes árboles de cerezos, encima de una colina que no era ni muy grande ni pequeña con una larga escalinata para los que tenían que subirla. Dentro del edificio mas grande con columnas grandísimas que parecían que te caían encima del vértigo que te daban al verlas. se encontraba en el interior oscurecido por la poca falta de luz que había en aquella gran habitación y que solo era iluminado por una llama que había en un pequeño fogón que estaba adornado por barias lámparas de una luz muy poco brillantes casi opacas y de pergaminos que colgaban por barias partes y que algunas no eran visibles.

Una chica vestida de miko, de almenos unos 13 años de edad, con cabellos cortos y marrones, con unos grandes ojos del mismo color, tenían un poco de color rojizo por el fuego que se encontraba encendido frente a ella que no le quitaba la vista preocupante de encima. Como si mirara algo muy malo en el. Levanto una de sus manos y en la otra una daga para hacerse una herida en la mano y dejar caer el liquido rojo de sus venas sobre aquel fuego que empezó a enardecer mas para después calmarse al haber consumido la sangre la chica esta bastante pálida y paresia estar bastante débil y convaleciente. Su mirada e lleno de humedad y se dejo caer de rodillas ante aquel fuego que estaba tranquilo y sin hacer movimiento, lo miro un poco y bajo su mirada al piso dejando caer unas gotas de agua salina que provenían de sus ojos.

-ya, ya no puedo hacer nada mas... todo esta apunto de ocurrir- dijo débilmente.

Soltó el llanto que estaba anudado en su garganta y se dejo caer su pequeño cuerpo inconsciente en aquel frió piso. Pasos apresurados se escucharon dirigidos hacia donde la miko se encontraba y la chica apenas escuchaba las voces alarmadas llamarla entre nubarrones.

-Kari chan, Kari chan despierta- la vos de la mujer se escuchaba ya áspera por la preocupación.

-mama – se escucho la suave voz baja mente- ya no puedo hacer nada... ya no tengo fuerza, eso es bastante fuerte- decía con los ojos cerrados

-lo siento mi niña, pero ya lo sabíamos que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar – las lagrimas de la mujer salían a flote mientras hablaba- no te hubieras esforzado tanto- la abrazo tierna mente en sus brazos.

-lose, pero tenia que intentarlo, a hora que todo siga su curso y veamos lo que nos espera-dijo resignada.

--- ----------------------

En la escuela superior odiaba todos los alumnos miraban atentos ala persona que acababa de entrar en el aula Era el director de la escuela. un hombre de edad mediana pero que no aparentaba su edad, sino que parecia mas joven, con largos cabellos negros y ojos azules enmarcadas por unas espesas pestañas que vestía un traje total mente blanco. Poso su mirada hacía los alumnos con una mirada seria casi paresia que aparentaba enfado. Los alumnos sabían que si el director e presentaba en un aula tenia que ser de algo de importancia por lo que guardaron completo silencio.

-jóvenes, les presento a un alumno de transferencia desde Francia.

Todos voltearon a ver hacía la puerta inmediatamente para ver aquella persona que había mencionado el director. Miraron un par de zapatos negro entrar con un paso liviano, miraron al joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules parar enfrente de toda la clase con una mirada seria al igual que el director.

-hola mi nombre es Ishida Yamato y desde hoy seremos compañeros-dijo seca y tajantemente.

Los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos por el chico tan apuesto, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero había una que no solo se había que dado con la boca abierta sino que también tenia unos ojos llenos de pánico y miedo, de pronto pensó que su vida caía por completo por un precipicio bastante oscuro. Algo se quebró dentro de ella y sintió el mas grande presentimiento de su vida, lo que no había presentido es que al momento que ella sintió eso otras personas lo avían sentido de la misma forma y que era seguro que las cosas a hora si cambiarían por completo.

continuara...

* * *

gueno hasta que pude actualizar despues de nose cuanto tiempo je, pero le doy mi mas umilde agradesimiento a la queridisima **luz **que me ayudo con la ortografia y me dio alguno consejos que fueron de grande ayuda jejeje, pero como no soy la mejor escritora nesesito ayuda je y aparte estos dias con los exmenes que me traen loca, ammm y no voy muy bien que digamos en una u.u ( cof cof algebra) pero aqui estoy poniendo un poquito e mi alma T-T 

y muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y le dedican algo de su tiempo se los a gradesco mucho y gracias a **kagura haruno, alasfye, priss yoshisuky, jade saotome,** **a luz y a mond** que me dan su apoyo y me dan animos snf TuT muxisimas gracias y espero seguir un poco mas activa en mis historias u.u y es forsarme mas por los que leen mis fic TuT y chicas gracias por los reviews, espéro y me sigan disiendo lo que piensan de la historia.

ATT **KIZU-CHAN**


End file.
